1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for the manufacture of mesh screen for X-ray photography sensitization. More particularly, it relates to a process for the manufacture of mesh screen for X-ray photography sensitization having a heavy metal mesh.
2. Prior Art
In general, medical X-ray photographs are prepared by applying fluorescent sensitization screens to both surfaces of the photographic sensitive material coated with an emulsion on both surfaces of the support and directing X-rays thereto through an object to be photographed.
It is well known that the fluorescent sensitization screen affects greatly the sharpness of the image formed on a photographic sensitive material. The higher the sensitization rate of the fluorescent sensitization screen, the more strongly appears this phenomenon. Moreover, the effect of scatter rays adversely affects the sharpness of the image. On the other hand, it has long been a goal in this field to prepare an image of excellent sharpness with X-rays while using as little radiation as possible because X-rays are injurious to the human body.
This problem has been largely solved by the invention disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 16,756 now U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,764. That is, the invention described therein relates to a fluorescent screen in which a fluorescent material is filled between parallel or concentric heavy metal walls and the various processes for the manufacture of the screen.